


Calm and Storm

by marysutherland



Series: Black as they're painted [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/F, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella's a careful woman; Sally isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm and Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/gifts).



**Calm**

Ella was a careful woman, especially when her straight friends were concerned. There was a fine line between appreciation and causing alarm. Though less so with Sally Donovan. Sally was breathtakingly sexy sometimes, almost demanding that everyone in the room should desire her. Ella had grown used to letting her eyes linger unashamedly on Sally's breasts, or the strip of pale brown skin between crop top and jeans.

“What do lesbians do in bed?” Sally asked her out of the blue one day.

“Whatever they find erotic,” Ella replied calmly.

“Wanna show me?”

Sally was adventurous; it was doubtless the taboo-breaking that was driving her interest more than Ella. But she was also gorgeous.

“If you like,” she replied, and let her hand reach out to brush Sally’s cheek.

***

As she’d expected, Sally was impatient, almost aggressive in bed. _Used to men with inadequate foreplay_ , Ella deduced. _Let’s try and change the tempo a bit_.

“Lie still,” she murmured, “I’ve been longing to get my hands on you.” Her skilful fingers started a slow, thorough exploration of Sally’s body, from the dense spring of her hair to her pale insteps. Only then did they reach into the warm heat inside Sally, slowly increase the intensity till she had her panting, desperate. Afterwards, Sally didn't speak, just lay there, gasping for breath.

  


 **Storm**

Ella had dignity, that was the word, Sally decided. The calm, ageless beauty of a bronze statue. Not like her, always losing her rag, letting the bastards get to her. Ella had _poise_ and Sally admired, envied that. But sometimes she found Ella’s self-control unnerving. Every action, every word carefully considered, as if she had forgotten the rawness, the passion that she must once have had.

Even in the bedroom, Ella found it hard to lose control: a slow simmer rather than boiling lust. But Sally was a detective: it wasn’t long before she found the parcel hidden away at the back of Ella’s wardrobe.

“You into handcuffs, then?” she asked, dragging them out.

“Not really,” Ella replied smoothly. “I bought them ages ago, but my partner then didn’t like the idea.”

“What you need a copper for,” Sally said smiling. “Teach you to use them properly.”

“I don’t need you to-,” Ella began, and Sally knew she was blushing now, even if she couldn’t see it.

“You didn’t return them or dump them.” Sally let her voice grow husky.  “You still _wonder_ , even though it feels wrong. Maybe specially 'coz it feels wrong. Tonight, Ella, we’re gonna do dirty things together, all the things you've never dared to want. And I’m gonna make you come till I melt your bones."


End file.
